This invention relates to article transfer devices used for the transfer of articles from and to predetermined locations. Particularly, this invention relates to an advancing motion apparatus which is operable on the article transfer mechanism of a rotary transfer device.
Specifically, the advancing motion apparatus or mechanism is directly operative on the normally stationary gear or center gear of the rotary transfer device. The advance motion mechanism is also usable on the normally stationary elements of other devices which transfer articles in a manner similar to that of a rotary transfer device. For example, devices which utilize a stationary or center gear with chains in communication with a planetary gear or those which utilize a stationary pin structure which control the movement of the article transfer mechanism can also be utilized in conjunction with the teachings of the advancing motion mechanism of this invention.
In the automatic transfer of articles from and to predetermined locations, it has increasingly been found that the use of rotary transfer type devices has resulted in high speed and reliable article transfers. And, these rotary devices have been utilized in many industrial and commerical applications and for a variety of high speed transfer purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,686, entitled "Rotary Packaging Technology", discloses a rotary transfer device designed for the high speed transfer and opening of flat, folded cartons. And, as disclosed therein, the rotary transfer device includes a number of vacuum operated transfer mechanism structures, three for example, and which functions with a time and space synchronized conveyor whereby individual flat folded cartons are deposited by the article transfer mechanism of the rotary transfer device between adjacent flight members of a synchronized conveyor. The advance motion apparatus of this invention is usable with the rotary transfer structures of that patent.
Another device as disclosed by Applicant's assignee in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,633, entitled "Rotary Transfer Device", shows additional rotary transfer devices wherein the teachings of this invention can be utilized. And, similarly, other known devices which utilize rotary transfer concepts, such as those which use chain drive structures and those which utilize pin arrangements to drive article transfer mechanisms (MGS Machine Corporation), are also suitable for using the teachings of this invention to more precisely and reliably place articles on moving objects. These prior art devices and arrangements all utilize a stationary element or, travel control base member which directly interacts and controls the movement of the cooperating structural elements or article transfer mechanisms which transport various objects or articles.
An object of this invention is to synchronize the movement of the normally stationary element, whether a center gear or other normally stationary movement control structure, with the movement of the article transfer mechanisms of an article transfer device. The result of this synchronized movement is the timed motion of the articles or goods at predetermined locations as they are transferred by the article transfer mechanism. This movement aids in the precise deposit and/or picking of the articles whether onto moving targets or the picking of products of various and specific configurations from an article storage magazine.
In the mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,686, the individual cartons make contact with the conveyor flight members. Thus, any movement between the article transfer mechanism and the synchronized flight members is not necessarily detrimental in the carton opening process, although the teachings of this invention could also be incorporated in that device for purposes of reducing scuffing damage to carton sleeves as well as the damage and wear of the rubber vacuum cups. However, in many article transfer processes, relative movement between the article itself and that of the placement location is extremely detrimental from a precise article placement standpoint.
For example, in the placement process of coupons or labels to or on moving objects, such as packages, or in the placement of window elements on cartons, any relative movement between the individual coupon and package causes inherent placement difficulties and damage, particularly in high speed placement operations. And, heretofore, such placement problems have not been fully resolved. In the placement of coupons on cigarette packages, for example, high speed operations have not been realized heretofore because of the inherent limitation of the transfer devices in the precise placement of a generally non-moving object onto a moving target.
The advancing motion mechanism of this invention overcomes the difficulty and problems associated with the precise placement of articles onto moving targets. The advancing motion mechanism of this invention incorporates an intermittent and synchronized advancing motion at the time of deposit of the article so that the article is placed while in motion onto the moving target. And, the advancing motion mechanism of this invention permits this advancing motion to be incorporated into various rotary transfer devices which have been found to be reliable in the high speed placement of articles.
In the past, various devices have been proposed to transfer and place articles, such as coupons, on moving objects such as cigarette packages. However, these devices have generally been unsuccessful in obtaining a precise, reliable and damage-free placement because of their inability to match the speed of the article to that of the moving object.
The advancing motion mechanism of this invention overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of these prior art devices. And, as far as is known, the advancing motion mechanism of this invention fulfils a long standing need in the article placement industry that heretofore has not been solved.